It has been determined that the operation of a walking vehicle is more efficient than wheel or track mounted vehicles. It therefore is desirable to provide an efficiently operating walking system for providing means for moving large work vehicles along the ground.
Although walking vehicles are not new in and of themselves, the heretofore utilized walking systems had undesirable properties of imparting a nonuniform motion and/or jerky vertical motions to the vehicle.
This invention therefore resides in a walking system of a work vehicle which is of a construction sufficient to impart a substantially uniform velocity to the vehicle and maintain the vehicle substantially parallel to the ground during the operation thereof.